marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible Season 1 2
Powerless, Part 2: Revenge is the second episode of the first season of LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Mac Gargan * Flash Thompson * Christina Everhart (First appearance) * Aunt May * Uncle Ben (Final appearance; dies) * Seth, the Duke of Death (First appearance) * George Stacy (First appearance) Villains * The Burglar (Dennis Carradine) (First appearance) Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** New York City *** Queens **** Forest Hills ***** Midtown High School *** Brooklyn **** Waterfront Story A few days after the events of the previous episode, Peter is getting ready to return to school. However, as he and Uncle Ben, who insisted that he drive Peter to school today, pull up to Peter's school, Ben begins to give some words of advice to his nephew, noting his strange and odd change in behavior in the past few days. Ben begins to tell Peter about how his recent hints of arrogance and cockiness are signs about his becoming a man, and that this change is some kind of great power for most people. However, before Ben can finish, Peter angrily stops him, claiming that Ben is just un-justifyingly believing Peter of becoming a criminal, and that Ben should stop trying to act like the father he never could be. Ben, heartbroken, then leaves Peter at school in order to go to school, promising to pick him up at the library that evening. At lunch, Peter is angrily confronted by Flash Thompson, still enraged about the events that happened the other day. Pinning him against a wall, Flash demands that Peter tell everyone what happened the other day during their fight. However, Peter turns Flash's psychology against him and blurts out to everyone in the cafeteria about how Flash instigated a fight between them, and how Flash chickened out when Peter started to fight back. Appalled by his behavior, Flash's girlfriend, Christina, breaks up with Flash on the spot and storms out of the cafeteria in spite of Flash's protests. Humiliated, Flash tries to punch Peter once again in front of everyone, but Peter dodges it and the sheer force of the throw of Flash's punch sends him flying to the ground. Mary Jane, shocked, then turns to Peter, who then leaves. After school, Peter heads into the city, where, instead of going to the library, he turns and heads towards an underground wrestling convention. There, he sees an ad promising about $2,500 for anyone who can stay 2 minutes in the ring with Seth, the Duke of Death. Signing up, Peter, wearing a makeshift costume, mocks Seth in the ring in order to exert confidence. As the bell rings, Seth charges towards Peter, who moves out of the way. Peter, using his own speed to his advantage, manages to clock Seth in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Seth then gathers his bearings and charges back towards Peter, who manages to blind him with his webbing. Peter then begins to repeatedly punch Seth until he falls down, unconscious. Peter is then declared the winner and is hailed as "the amazing, spectacular, sensational Spider-Man". In the promoter's office, Peter is preparing to get his pay from the promoter, only to be handed a $500 bill. Confused, Peter asks for his extra $2,000, but the promoter states that the ad promised that amount for 3 minutes, but Peter had pinned Juggernaut in less than 30 seconds, and for that he gets $500. Angered, Peter demands for the $2,000, but the promoter states that it isn't his problem. Annoyed, Peter walks away from the promoter's office and prepares to leave. As he goes to leave, though, a thief walks past him and steals the money from the promoter. As Peter reaches the elevator, the thief runs back towards him, the promoter chasing him, asking Peter to stop him. Peter contemplates what to do, but allows the thief to slip by in his hesitance. When the promoter complains why Peter didn't stop him, Peter states that it wasn't his problem. Upon arriving home, however, Peter notices a police car parked out front of his house. He is then informed by a police officer that his uncle was murdered by an armed burglar, and that said burglar was holed up by the police and in a warehouse at the waterfront in eastern Brooklyn. Out of a need for revenge, Peter suits up as Spider-Man and goes to confront the killer. Upon arriving, Spider-Man beats the killer into a concussion, only to discover that he was the crook from the wrestling arena, the one he could have stopped when he had the chance. Just as the killer is about to shoot, though, Spider-Man disarms and punches him, knocking him out. Peter then picks up the gun, aiming at the burglar's head, but then realizes that if he kills the burglar, he would be no better than him. Peter then fires off a shot in order to alert the police and escapes into the night. Peter then sits on a gargoyle overlooking the city's skyline, wishing that he could have saved his uncle. Trivia * The episode's story is mainly inspired by Ultimate Spider-Man #4 and #5, as well as plot elements from the original Spider-Man movie. * Christina Everhart is loosely based on the character Christina from the Spider-Man: The New Animated Series episode Head Over Heels, retaining her geeky personality, but being much shier than her original counterpart. ** Her name, though, is a reference to Christine Everhart, a supporting character in the Iron Man comics. It has been explained in-universe that Christina is the daughter of Earth-TRN953's Christine Everhart.